fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Glee, But Better Episode 3
The second episode of Season 1 of Glee, But Better called 49th Annual Fugly County Spelling Bey. Written by Nathan Anderson. Story Lily stands infront staring at Becca's haus with a devilish smile, gripping a baseball bat between her bobs. She starts to smack shit up, screaming "FIRST THINGS FIRST AM DA REALEST". Becca looks out of her window and calls Lily's cell and they song 'The Boy Is Mine' via mobiles, doing sexy poses and flashing each other during the song. They have a baseball bat fight over Matt and Becca accidentally lodges a bat in Lily Jean's nostril. The next day all fourteen of the fugly cunts join The 49th Annual Fugly County Spelling Bey and sing their rendition of '25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee' named after their fugly bee. They all sit down and sing 'The Spelling Bee Rules' before they begin. Sydney is called up first, her buttcheeks still twitching and her nose covered in crack. The female announcer states; "Sydney is currently battling head lice." as the nits run from her scalp. The male announcer shouts "Your word is Pakapoo". Syndey breaths, inhaling excess nits and some crack cocaine. "P-a-k-a-p-o-o". "That is correct" The announcer says before she pulls a joint out her vag and smokes it. Kyler is called up next, he throws a handful of money at the needy bitches before the announcer says, "Kyler is president of the Justin Bieber fanclub". "Your word is indigent" the word announcer states. "Ah why ofcourse, Indigent. Like all those needy bitches. I-n-d-i-g-e-n-t.". "That is correct." Kyler throws more dollar bills at Sydney before he sits back down. "Joe runs up to the mic, head-butting it harshly.". "Joe refuses to eat anything but pot noodles and toilet paper." Joe starts to jump up and down and dance like a goth at a rave. "Listen up ya fucking eccied cunt, your word is Peregrine." He looks confused as he begins to sing 'I'm Not That Smart'. "P-e-r-e-g-r-i-n-e?" "That is correct." Joe grabs a pot noodle from the heavens and sits back down. Rose staggers towards the mic holding her abundance of essays. "Rose has written over 600,000 essays in the GW comment section." "Your word is Crepuscule." Rose writes an essay on crepuscules before spelling the word - C-r-e-p-u-s-c-u-l-e." "Yes, now fuck off." She slithers back to her seat." Trae stand in front of the mic, "We actually forgot he was here." Trae scoffs and throws a Rihanna CD at the announcers. "Spell Vulpine" "V-u-l-p-i-n-e" "That's correct you stinky bich." Happy ate too many tacos and is holding his butt in case he poops. "Happy has a monster case of the shits" says the announcer. "Your word is Coryza" "C-o-r-y-z-a". "Correct, shitty pants." Tim struts up in Gucci heels with his Fendi purses. "Tim's real name is Sarah" says the horny announcer who loves transvestites. "Spell Jihad" "Jihad. G-e-e-h-a-d." The bell dings as Tim starts to strut off the stage and the remaining fuglies sing 'The First Goodbye'. Becca, covered in bruises after the baseball bat fight the day before. "Becca came second in her school's Halloween costume competition." "I was a #DogInRealLife" "Your word is Flagellate." She starts to screech violently "F-l-a-g-e-l-l-a-t-e!!!11!1" "Go fucking sit down ya dumb slut" says the announcer. A little midget runs up to the mic. "Hrey" he says. "Nathan is often mistaken for a small woodland creature." He throws a wig at the announcer. "Your word is Strabismus" "Strabismus." Nathan says before he spells out the word too fast for the human ear to make any sense of, then flips his hair over his shoulder and struts back to his chair. "Malya been ur up" Maya runs up to the mic, juggling an assortment of grapes, beanies and milk bags. "Your word is Schematic." "Schematic?" Maya questions as she throws one of her milk bags at the ceiling and it bursts, drenching everyone in milk and is then featured in a new miley cyrus music video. "S-C-H-E-M-A-T-I-C" "that's correct" Maya wrings the milk out of her hair before she sits back down. Matt stands up and twerks his way to the mice, smacking everyone in the face withbdat ass and twitching furiously, like he's having a fit." The female announcer states; "Matt has been struck by lightning (by Chris colfer). Twice." Matt starts to foam from his mouth and spaz out on the floor but everyone ignores him. "Your word is Halitosis" Matt jumps back to hit feet and, through the foam in his mouth, says "H-A-L-I-T-O-S-I-S." He twerks back to his seat, knocking everyone over on his way back. Lily winks at Matt and struts up to the mic, still hrony a f. She begins to belly dance and chant indian phrases, throwing burritos at the contestants in hopes of gaining the sexual attraction of Matt. "Lily likes to smell her own farts." Lily then suddenly comes to a halt and face the announcers. She takes off one of her gucci heels and impales the woman in the vag. "Ummm your word is Boanthropy." "Boanthropy? May I have a definition?" Lily then goes on to sing 'My Friend The Dictionary' because she has no friends. "B-o-a-n-t-h-r-o-p-y?" "That is correct" lily takes off her other gucci heels and swallows it whole like a python before sprinting back to sit next to Matt. Jake leaps to the mic."Jake cut off his big toe in an out of hand dare." Jake then rips off his other big toe and digests it. "Jake, please spell Lugubrious." "Lugubrious. L-o-o-g-o-o-b-r-i-o-u-s." The bells dings and Jake throws up his toe as everyone sings 'The Second Goodbye'. "Round one is now complete, may contestant Sydney Walsh please stand at the mic." Sydney trips up to the mic, high on E's and loving life. "DIS IS A WOMINS WERLD RT RT RT BUT TOTPOP" she screams, snorting cocaine while the nits jump from her head. "Sydney likes to eat dick cheese." "Your world is mizzle." Everyone starts to groan in complaint and Joe pisses on Sydney's head. "Shut the fuck up twots only the speller at the microphone may speak. Mizzle." Sydney inhales deeply, through her nostrils ingesting coke. "M-i-z-z-l-e? Mizzle?" "That is...correct". Sydney slides back to her seat like a slug, leaving a slimy trail. Next Week Songs